United Jungle Accords
=The United Jungle Accords= Preamble: The undersigned alliances, in recognizing that all alliances of the Green Team share a responsibility for the growth and preservation of the trading sphere, as well as knowing an inherent connection in the fates of all Green alliances, agree to the terms below, which help insure the future of the Green Team trading sphere as well as the bonds of friendship between its alliances. Article I: Senator Eligibility *1.1 - Alliances that agree to the terms listed in this treaty will be allowed to run one senator that is a member of their alliance per term. *1.2 - An alliance that is not a signatory of this treaty will be allowed to run a senator if given unanimous approval by the alliances of this treaty. *1.3 - In the event that a member of an alliance other than one of the signatories listed obtains a senate seat, or more than thirty votes, without the expressed permission as defined in Clause 1.2, the member voted into the senate will be given a period of five days from being elected into the senate to leave the green team. Should the member not leave the green team within said period of time, said action will be considered a hostile act by the offending nation's alliance on the signatories and handled per each alliance's policies. The member can then return to the green team once his or her senate votes has reset to zero. Article II: Senators and Sanctions *2.1 - All senators representing signatories of this treaty will be free to delegate sanctions using their own discretion, save for in instances outlined in this treaty. *2.2 - No signatory may use sanctions as a weapon, in war or peace, against any of the undersigned alliances. *2.3 - In the event that a senator violates a clause listed in Article II, said Senator will be asked to set his or her Senate Vote Option to "Do Not Allow Senate Votes," and will be surpassed in votes via joint effort of the signatories. Should said Senator refuse to do so, the Senators respective alliance is expected to do all in its power to remove said Senator from either the Senate, or their alliance. *2.4 - If a signatory wishes to remove a senator for any reason not explicitly listed in Article II, that signatory alliance may initiate a vote of removal, at which point all signatories have 48 hours to vote for the senator's removal. If after 48 hours a majority vote is obtained, the senator in question will be removed via the procedure outlined in 2.3. *2.5 - Any senator forcibly removed from the senate will not be allowed to hold a senate seat. If a previously-removed senator obtains a senate seat, the senator in quesiton will be removed via the procedure outlined in 2.3. Article III: Alliance Policies *3.1 - All of the undersigned alliances do agree to refrain from any and all aggressive actions towards one another. This includes the use of spies, both in game and out, against each other, as well as unwarranted sanctions from Senators. If any member state of an undersigned alliance is found in direct violation of this article, the quarrel between all affected parties is expected to be resolved by diplomatic means. *3.2 - All of the undersigned alliances do recognize the freedom of each individual nation or group of nations of any team to move from one to the other. As such, no signatory may restrict the freedom for a nation or group of nations to move to and from the Green team. Article IV: Additions to Agreement *4.1 - Any alliance wishing to become a member of this agreement must be a declared green team alliance, in part or in whole, and must submit a formal request to a signatory of this treaty. A representative of a signatory alliance, after receiving the formal request, may request a vote for admission. *4.2 - The admission of a new signatory into this agreement requires a 2/3rds majority vote of all current signatories before admission. In the event a new alliance is granted admission, they must sign, agree to, and abide by this treaty and its rules. *4.3 - If a signatory alliance requests an amendment change to this treaty, unanimous approval must be attained via a vote by all signatory alliances before an amendment can be made. *4.4 - An alliance may withdraw from this treaty by giving a 48 hour notice of their intents to withdraw. Within that 48 hour period, if the withdrawing alliance has a senator currently in the green team senate, said Senator must follow the procedures outlined in 2.3. *4.5 - This treaty may be dissolved through a vote of unanimous consent by all signatory alliances of this treaty. Signed on behalf of ArGo: *GopDrager, Triumvirate *Morey 2k7, Triumvirate *PlasmoDesmata, Triumvirate *InfiniteWii, former Triumvirate and defender of the win Signed on behalf of the GGA: *DerekJones, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *Ironchef, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *Sognatore, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *ALdbeign, Elder Statesman *Kevin the Great, Elder Statesman *Emperor Lester II, Elder Statesman *BearerofTruth, Elder Statesman *Mydogti, Regent *Zebulon, Chancellor *Emperor Noodla, Vice-Chancellor of the Exterior *Desius, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed on behalf of VE: *Rayvon, Lord of the Viridian Entente *Sir Kyber, Secretary of State *Dukenukem, Secretary of Defense *Issac Dolomus, Secretary of Interior *Cornelius, Regent *Reptyler, Regent Signed on behalf of Andromeda: Signed on behalf of the Jade Confederacy: Ulster, Council Member Juan/Sultan, Council Member Rawrzillah, Council Member Changes To Agreement *5/20/2008 - Andromeda admitted to the United Jungle Accords. Signatures approving Andromeda signing the UJA: *''Signed on behalf of VE'' **''Rayvon, Lord of the Viridian Entente'' **''Cornelius, Secretary of State'' **''Chief4Real, Secretary of Defense'' **''Peeko, Secretary of Interior'' *''Signed on behalf of GGA'' **''DerekJones, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm'' **''Ironchef, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm'' **''Sognatore, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm'' **''ALdbeign, Elder Statesman'' **''Kevin the Great, Elder Statesman'' **''Emperor Lester II, Elder Statesman'' **''BearerofTruth, Elder Statesman'' **''Mydogti, Regent'' **''Degenerate108, Vice-Regent'' **''Zebulon, Chancellor'' **''Kaz, Vice-Chancellor'' **''Desius, Minister of Foreign Affairs'' *''Signed on behalf of ArGo'' **''Defense: Death3965'' **''Internal Affairs: CharlesinCharge'' **''Foreign Affairs: titodafarmer'' **''Triumvirate'' *** PlasmoDesmata *** Morey2k7 *** Cardsrock32 =References and Links= *Announcement of the United Jungle Accord's Creation *Addition of Andromeda into the United Jungle Accords *Addition of the Jade Confederacy Category:TreatiesCategory:Alliance groups